tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Bardock Father of Goku
TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Bardock Father of Goku is the first movie done by Team Four Star (under its official banner). The movie is noted for having LittleKuriboh do the voice Freeza which was well recieved by TFS and Yugioh Abridged fans alike. Cast *Takahata101 - Bardock, Parapara Brother 1, "Cool Story" Saiyan, Nappa *LittleKuriboh - Frieza, Narrator *MasakoX - Baby Goku, Goku, Eachpe, "Douchebag" Saiyan *Lanipator - Kid Vegeta, Mango, Fishman, "Your Face" Saiyan, Mr. Popo, Fake Out Frieza, Grandpa Gohan, Parapara Brother 3 *KaiserNeko - Zarbon, Scientist, Panbukin, Cooler, Parapara Brother 2, "Poo" Saiyan, Various dying Frieza soldiers *Vegeta3986 - Lemi *GanXingba - Toma, Kanye soldier *Whiteash001 - Selypa *Antfish - Dodoria, Salza *Megami33 - "Your Mom" Saiyan *CheesemanJoe - "Take That You BLARGH" Frieza soldier *Kirbopher15 - Totepo *Hbi2k - Objecting Frieza soldiers *DJSexidillionaire - Saiyan Spacepod Guys Music *"Moods" from Pro Scores *"Dare" by Stan Bush *"Drama Impact #2" by Ivor Slanely *"Dramatic Cue (E)" by Ronald Hanmer *"Dramatic Link (J)" by Hubert Clifford *"Dramatic Cue (H)" by Hubert Clifford *"Graveyard" by Johnny Pearson *"Crescendo Build" from Pro Scores *"Solid State Scouter" by Fuminori Iwazaki *"Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood *"The Touch" by Stan Bush *"Drama Link (E)" by Hubert Clifford *"Drama Cue ©" by Ronald Hanmer *"Chikyuu Marugoto Chou-Kessen" by Shunsuke Kikuchi *"Donpara Beat" by Akihito Tokunaga *"Happy Families" by Sam Fontey *"Cha-La-Head-Cha-La" by Kageyama Hironobu Plot The movie plays out beginning with a narration by LittleKuriboh, alluding first to the possibility that the story is about the newborn Kakarot, but such is not the case. Instead, it's about Bardock, his father. After the introductory credits, during which is played "Dare" by Stan Bush, Bardock and his teammates Toma (Tora), Totepo (Borgos), Panbukin (Shugesh), and Selypa (Fasha) are relaxing after their takeover of Planet Kanassa. Toma congratulates Bardock on the birth of his second son. When asked who the mother is, Bardock rather rudely denies that it's Selypa, calling her a "raging dyke" even though she's right there within earshot, as if to prove his point first-hand. The team discusses how they conquered Kanassa so easily, with the people being psychics. Bardock points out that foresight doesn't guarantee high intelligence. Suddenly, the last surviving Kanassan, Toolo, emerges from the rubble, rather oblivious to the fact that his people have been all killed off, and curses Bardock with his powers before being burned and blown up. Bardock soon passes out afterwards, while Panbukin eats Toolo's remains (offscreen). Meanwhile, at Frieza's palace, Zarbon reports the conquest of Kanassa. When Frieza speaks at first, his voice is very similar to his true anime counterpart's, but he soon goes into a coughing fit, his voice changing as he had something in his throat. When told by Zarbon and Dodoria how fearless Bardock is, despite being a low-class Saiyan ("he conquers planets and doesn't afraid of anything"), he starts to become apprehensive. Bardock is recovering in a rejuvination tank on a Frieza planet, and as he sleeps, he sees visions of his planet being destroyed and Kakarot growing up on Earth, becoming convinced that he's just earning their trust before he destroys them. Suddenly, everything goes black, and he's greeted with Mr. Popo's eyes and mouth, saying "Hii". He wakes up with a nightmarish start, completely healed. He's told by the doctors that his teammates were already sent on another mission, and at first declines the offer of seeing his son until he's reminded how his older son Raditz turned out. He goes to the baby's ward and is at first impressed with the baby's level of 10,000 until he realizes he's looking at Broly. His hopes are crushed when he sees that Kakarot, crying away without exhaustion, only has a power level of 2. He feels as if his day couldn't get any worse, but it's about to... On Planet Meat, Bardock's comrades are ambushed and killed by Frieza's soliders, save for Toma, who's personally attacked fatally by Dodoria, who tells him that Frieza plans to exterminate them all. Bardock arrives and is horrified by the carnage he sees before him. Toma's still alive and warns Bardock about Frieza's betrayal before dying in his hands. Taking Toma's leg bandage, soaked in blood, Bardock puts it on for a headband and swears vengeance against Frieza. At that moment, he's attacked by some remaining Frieza soldiers, whom he proceeds to defeat. During the battle, he sees a vision of himself facing Frieza, believing that he must build an army to face him. Suddenly, Dodoria blasts him, leaving him for dead under his dead teammates. Thankfully, Bardock survives (though he's disgusted to discover the truth of the myth that people soil themselves when they die) and escapes to Planet Vegeta. Dodoria delivers a report of complete annihilation (both for Bardock's teammates AND his own soldiers). Suddenly, the space pod carrying Bardock is noticed, causing Dodoria to panic. However, Freeza doesn't care, as Bardock is already headed towards Planet "S.O.L." (Vegeta.) On Planet Vegeta, Bardock stumbles into a bar filled with Saiyans and tries to warn them about Frieza, but he's only met with ridicule. Frustrated, he decides to face Frieza alone, blasting off by himself to meet Frieza at his spaceship. Frieza dispatches his soldiers, but they're blown away by the vengeful Saiyan. Frieza appears in person in his hoverchair as Bardock gives his speech about ridding their world of Frieza's tyranny (Frieza's thoughts drift away out of annoyance from hearing yet another heroic speech). Bardock puts all of his energy into an energy ball and tosses it, but it's quickly absorbed by Frieza's massively expanding Supernova attack. Laughing maniacally, he sends it hurtling toward Bardock and (ironically) his entire platoon of soldier. As Bardock is incinerated by the attack, he sees his son growing up to defeat Frieza, and then battling Cell and Majin Buu...before it fades to a vision of Dragon Ball GT and a rather flamboyant dance scene done by the Para Para Brothers. At that point, Bardock accepts "the sweet embrace of death". Meanwhile, on Cooler's ship, Salza reports the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza, of which Cooler is not impressed. Kakarot's pod is then spotted, but Cooler lets it go, because he's, as Frieza has constantly reported, a "prick". LittleKuriboh then details the lone survivors of Planet Vegeta's explosion, including Kakarot, Raditz, Turles, Broly, Paragus, Vegeta, and Nappa. The latter two are seen when Nappa has good and bad news for the Saiyan Prince, the bad news, of course, being Planet Vegeta's destruction and the wipeout of the Saiyans. Vegeta is devestated at first, but is, rather reluctantly, forced out of it when Nappa reveals the good news: he's taking Vegeta to Dairy Queen. Meanwhile, on Earth, Kakarot has landed, only to be discovered by Grandpa Gohan. At first, Gohan intends to name the baby Saiyan "Clark", but then settles on "Goku", tossing him up playfully into the air before accidentally dropping him into the ravine where he recieves his life-changing bump on the head. The ending credits show clips of Goku's adventures and battles. References *Dodoria says, "That Bardock's a pretty cool guy." Zarbon replies, "He conquers planets and doesn't afraid of anything." This is a reference to a Halo meme, "I think Halo is a pretty cool guy. He kills aleins and doesnt afraid of anything." *It's Raining Men *Kanye West ("I'm real happy for you, and I'mma let you finish") *Dairy Queen Quotes :Panbukin: So, uh, why did we attack this rock in the first place? :Bardock: I don't know. The mission briefing said this planet was full of psychics. :Toma: Wait a second. Doesn't that mean they can see the future? Don't you think they should've seen us coming? :Bardock: Just because they're psychic doesn't mean they're smart. :Toma: But, aren't psychics supposed to have unbelievable mental-- :(A Kanassan Toolo jumps out from under a pile of debris) :Toolo: ...I can see the future! :Panbukin: Hey, look. One survived. :Toolo: Oh no! They can see me! I have to stop you from destroying my race. In the future! :Bardock: We already did that. :Toolo: ...I knew you'd do that! Now I have to kill you! :(Toolo rushes at Bardock and hits him on the back of the head, giving him psychic powers) :Toolo: Now you too can see the future! :(Toma shoots an energy blast at Toolo, which sets him on fire) :Toolo: ...I'm on fire! :(Bardock kills the burning Toolo with an energy blast) :Bardock: Well that was...odd. :Panbukin: Hey Bardock! What did you think he meant about you seeing in the future? ---- Zarbon: Sir. I think he wishes to have words. Frieza: 'Oh, whatever gave you that impression? '''Zarbon: '''Well, he does keep on shouting your name... ('Bardock offscreen: Frieza!) Frieza: Just get my freaking bubble cart Zarbon: '''Too bad,that Bardock was such a dashing rogue. '''Dodoria:.What? ---- Bardock: There you are. Frieza! I've been looking for you! Frieza: Well, I'm not exactly hard to find! Bardock: We have enough of it! We're done working for you. Frieza! Off-screen Soldier: Ah. Just so you know that man does not speak for us! Bardock: We're here to kill you and take our planet for our own! Off-Screen Soldier: Seriously! We're not with him! Bardock: For years you kept us under your.. Frieza: (Thinking to himself) Oh Lord, these heroic types with there speeches. Bla bla bla injustices bla bla bla tyranny bla bla bla "Frieza! stop kill me!" God, does he have any idea how hard it is to run an Empire? I've got other things to do today, you know? Like decide,what wine will I have for dinner tonight?White wine, Red wine, or dare I say it? Rose'? Oh. perhaps I should give Cooler a call! He's birthday is coming up! Nah. He's a prick. Wait a second, were was I? Oh right, mass genocide. Bardock:.. your miserable life! once and for all! Now take this Frieza! The power of the saiyan race! Salza: (with a French accent) Monsieur Cooler, it seems that your brother is destroying the planet Vegeta. :Cooler: (sarcastically) Very impressive, killing off a bunch of monkeys. Any liquored-up hillbilly with a shotgun could've done that at the zoo. :Salza: Wait, sir, it seems he has missed one ship. We are within range to intercept-- :Cooler: No. Let it go. :Salza: But, why? :Cooler: Because I'm a prick. :Nappa: Vegeta! :Kid Vegeta: What is it, Nappa? :Nappa: Well, I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is (starts speaking really quickly) reports say our entire planet has been destroyed by gigantic meteorite along with all its inhabitants. :Kid Vegeta: Uh, but, what about-- :Nappa: And your father. :Kid Vegeta: My whole family. My race! :Nappa: But the good news is we're going to Dairy Queen! :Kid Vegeta: My entire race is gone-- :Nappa: Dairy Queen! :Kid Vegeta: Just take me to the damn Queen, Nappa. :Nappa: Yay! This seems like the beginning of a beautiful friendship. : :Zarbon: Lord Frieza, now that we have Kanassa, what shall we- :Frieza: 419! :Zarbon: Right, right. Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode